gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 46
Issue 46, published in Volume 5, is the 46th chapter of the manga. Since it is continued from the previous chapter, it once again features the entire cast. It’s story is also animated in the special episodes. The tagline for this chapter reads: ''''Me or the sun: who's more dazzling?'''' Page Titles * Beach Fantasies * Both Are Fine * Disappointment * Prime Spot * Considerate Kouhai * Game-Mode Mikorin * Typical Things At Sea * In This Case, I Calmly Turn It Back On You * This Is Probably The Conversation * A Little Incident * The Panic Spreads * Empathy * Surely A Trick Of The Sea * Drawn From Real Experiences Summary Umetarou Nozaki’s entire “crew” is on the drama club’s trip. Nozaki instantly starts imagining manga-related scenarios. However, after hearing his stories, Mikoto Mikoshiba tells him to stop his delusions. Simultaneously, a disappointed Chiyo Sakura can’t believe she hasn’t received a single compliment from Nozaki. He then asks her to go swimming with him, telling her that the “float” she is wearing really suits her. Meanwhile, an exhausted Yuu Kashima comes over to Hori-senpai. Concerned, he asks her if the girls are bothering her again. Distressed, she answers that the boys won’t leave her alone. Comprehending the situation, Hori is left speechless. When she finally does manage to get away and joins Hori for a swim, her antics annoy him exceedingly. At the same time, Mikoshiba is looking for Kashima. Some of the girls invite him for a game of beach ball or to go for a swim. He immediately visualizes a game related event and wonders which “route” he has to take. However, because of his sensei’s response, he can’t believe he is forced to pick route C. As he continues talking with the girls, his “game-related” responses make all the girls think that his summers are really weird. Hirotaka Wakamatsu gets flanked by the girls, and desperate to save himself, he hides behind Seo-senpai. Watching them, Nozaki, Sakura, and Mikoshiba feel that no major plot developments are occurring as they expected. Sakura tells Seo that she is really looking for something interesting to happen. Seo suddenly ducks into the water—when she comes back up, she orders Wakamatsu, Nozaki, and Mikoshiba to swim to a certain point. Sakura questions her about what she did, and Seo replies that she removed all of their drawstrings from their shorts. Sakura then hears the boys horrified cries. Kashima discovers three pairs of swim trunks and mistakenly thinks that Hori-senpai is wearing multiple pairs, annoying the latter exceedingly. Meanwhile, the downcast trio finally feels they know how girls feel when their swimsuits get washed away. Sakura hurriedly swims up to them, but they beg her to stay back. Kashima later asks Sakura if she knows if anyone as lost their shorts. She immediately returns to the group with them. However, when she throws them at the boys, the ocean “mischievously” washes them away. Later, Nozaki happily shows Sakura the storyboard he drew for Mamiko, taking the “absolute look of despair” from Mikoshiba. Sakura bows apologetically, saying she is sorry from the bottom of her heart. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters